The Dollar Bet
by LightWielder67
Summary: Sophia bets Carl on something and they get into an argument about if money is worth anything anymore or if the world can even be saved. My first story set before the events of season 1


It was a warm day at the Atlanta survivor's camp and Sophia was bored. She decided to go find Carl, she got up from her seat on a log and went to go find her mom to tell her where she was going. She found her mom talking Mrs. Lori to by the RV and walked over to her and tugged on her sleeve."momma" Sophia said cutting through Carol and Lori's conversation "yes sweetie what is it?" her mom asked "I'm gonna go find Carl" she replied "Okay sweetie make sure to stay within Dale's sight okay." her momma instructed her"okay" she replied as she started to walk away"oh Sophia" she heard Lori call to her. She stopped and turned around "yes ?" Sophia questioned "I think Carl is down at the creek with Shane" Lori informed her "oh, Okay thank you" Sophia said as she turned back around and skipped off to the creek.

Sophia arrived down at the creek and saw Carl sitting down throwing rocks into the water, he had a sad look on his face. She guessed he was still taking his dad's death hard. Carl told her they left him in the hospital while he was in a coma. When Shane came and got them he told them his dad had died. She had only met him, Shane, and Lori a week or so ago on a backed up highway when they started bombing Atlanta. But even so they had already become pretty good friends." I'm sorry about your dad" she said to him trying to somewhat console him." Yeah me too" he replied melancholy lingering in his voice. They sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Then she got an idea she grabbed a rock while Carl eyed her suspiciously and stood up. " I bet you I can skip this rock seven times" she claimed. Carl now stood "Yeah right! I'll take you up on that bet, now what are we betting?' Carl asked "hmm" she let out while putting on her thinking face "How about a dollar?" she asked, the only response being a dumbfounded look stricken upon Carl's face. She looked at him unbelievably "Well you DO have a dollar don't you?" "Well of course I have a dollar!" he exclaimed ''But what use does a dollar have?"he asked. Now she was the one with the dumbfounded look on her face "To buy stuff what use do you think a dollar has?"she questioned him "Okay let my rephrase that what use does a dollar have anymore?"she looked at him seriously now "Well what about when they find a cure and fix the government and cities and all that stuff?"she answered him. He asked yet another question now "Do you really think that will happen?"this one caught her off guard, she didn't really know how to answer that "W-w-w-well-"she started"Have you seen it out there,how many of them there are, how bad the cities are destroyed. Do you think they could fix all those cities, cure all those people, or if they can even cure them at all?"Carl reasoned "B-b-b-b-but what about Fort Benning and the CDC and all those other places like that?"she tried to reason back "Probably overrun if not their all probably dead or only one or two left anyways."he told her. She couldn't argue back she didn't even know how to."I guess you're right" she said sighing in defeat "If you want something there's a ton of fine non-looted stores that we can raid anyways."he told her. She smiled at that "yeah , yeah we could" she replied "so what can we bet?"Carl now asked "Oh, screw that bet I probably couldn't do it anyways"she said truthfully "Of course you couldn't nobody could!"Carl exclaimed as Sophia giggled. Once they got done laughing Sophia asked "So what should we do now?" she could see Carl thinking "Let's go ask Shane if we can go swimming!" Carl exclaimed "yeah!' Sophia yelled as they got up.

They ran over to where Shane was fishing "Hey Shane!" Carl exclaimed still running towards him. Shane turned his head to face Carl "Yeah what is it Carl?" Shane replied "Can we go swimming?" Sophia asked."Yeah sure, ain't catching nothing anyways, let's go back to camp so you can get changed." Shane told us "Yay!" we yelled starting to run off "hey slow down" he yelled at us. Shane caught back up with us and we started walking "so what were you all talking about back there." We looked at each other with that _we shouldn't tell him_ look. Carl came up with an excuse before she could speak "puppies" Carl lied "puppies?" Shane questioned "yes puppies" Carl replied "Hn" Shane replied " I had a puppy once...your dad ran it over." Me and Carl stayed quiet for a few seconds then busted out laughing "what's so funny!" Shane yelled at them "It's just th-the way you said it and and DAD ran over your puppy?" Shane looked less mad"Yeah his name was Mr. Barkers" we started laughing even more. The rest of the day was great except for when Carl put that frog down my bathing suit. Eww I can still feel it.


End file.
